Enterprise applications or web-based applications are specific to business functions, performing various typical tasks over a network. The network may comprise a number of servers, end-user computers and other computing terminals over which these enterprise applications are deployed and executed. Validating each server setup, end-user computer settings, application configuration settings as well as their interactions amongst them is a complex and an error prone process. In a globally controlled and locally managed (GCLM) environment, lots of manual intervention that involves key expertise availability and effort is typically used for validation and further, it is a time consuming process. Accordingly, there is a significant risk of errors. Also, maintaining parallel coordination among the users having application specific knowledge of the enterprise applications over the network is difficult.
Also, there are number of check-points or checklists which are to be considered during the validation process, and therefore, there is a chance of missing these check-points. Moreover, these enterprise applications are developed on various platforms and have specific requirements. These specific requirements must be addressed for errorless and flawless execution of the applications over the servers and end-user computers.
Moreover, in the validation process, the configurations settings of the servers and end-user computers need to be verified in relative to the required parameters and environment. And, after completion of the verification process, the required configuration settings must be applied across the servers and end-user computers.